Having Fun By Not Dying
by PekkasandBJ
Summary: An Immortal finds his way to the ME universe. With knowledge of the Reapers, Protheans and Collectors, Nathan Brookes is going to have a hell of time. He's just gotta keep his inability to die a secret, for a while. WARNING: Sexual Content, Language, Violence, Gore. Slight Crossover with Sunrider but not enough to warrant putting it as a Crossover story.
I really wish that Geth would stop shooting me.

Seriously, you'd think after I take enough bullets to put down 400 thresher maws, they'd wise up.

Apparently not.

I sighed as my body just kept regenerating the damage the Geth did to me. I moved my one good eye over at the hill to where Shepard and Kaiden would meet Ashley.

Sorry I haven't introduced myself.

My name is Nathan Brooke and I'm 3184 years old. Yep, immortality right here. I don't know where or when I was born. I've played the Mass Effect games, and if my calculations are correct, I'm in Mass Effect 1. Yippee-kie-yay. Also I have all the knowledge of every species, including Prothean, and can translate any language, Prothean as well, perfectly letter for letter.

I got up off the rock I was sitting on, earned a face full of Geth bullets as a result, and pulled out my Revenant. Yeah it's one of the three guns you get from Mass Effect 2 on the Collector Ship.

How do I have it? Fuck you that's how.

I took out two of the three Geth with precision shots and walked up to the third one, who was still shooting me, and opened my Omni-tool. I began hacking into the Geth trooper, flawlessly stealing any information that Shepard's gonna need for Saren, and activated the self-destruct. The Geth blew up in a spectacular show of fireworks and I opened the file.

"Eden Prime was a major victory! The beacon has brought us one step closer to finding the conduit." Saren's voice cheered.

"And one step closer to the return of the Reapers." Matriarch Benezia's voice joined in.

That's the part Shep's gonna need, so I stopped listening and shut it off. I saw Shep, Kaids and Ash on the hill where they should be. I also saw a Geth shock trooper raising it's rifle to shoot. Guess Shep didn't kill them all. I replaced my Revenant for my Black Widow and aimed for the Geth's head. I pulled the trigger. The recoil broke my arm, but it fixed almost immediately thanks to my immortality.

 **With Shepard and co.**

"Are you wounded Williams?" Shepard asked.

"Scrapes and burns, wish I could say the same for my squad." Ashley nodded. Shepard saw a Geth trooper out the corner of his vision. He was about to shove Kaiden out the way when it's head exploded.

"Cover!" Shepard yelled. The three soldiers dived into seperate pieces of cover.

"I see you over there!" A male voice yelled, probably their sniper.

"Check fire! We're not Geth!" Ashley yelled back.

"Step out into the open!" He yelled back. Shepard sighed and walked out of cover, weapons holstered.

I saw Shepard step out into the open. I guess he's a Paragon, otherwise he would have ordered one of the others to do it. I guess I should meet the great hero.

I walked up to Shepard and his squad, my hand near my heavily modified M-8 Phlanax.

"Sorry you three, I thought you were another one of those machines." I know what they are but I need to play dumb.

"It's fine. Who are you?" Shepard asked.

"Captain Nathan Brookes. Dosen't matter now, since my squad's dead." I shrugged sadly, I lost some good friends, Resnovsky, Nickels, Mack and Toms.

"You abandoned your squad?" Ashley asked, outraged. Yep, soldier to the core.

"Calm your flaps soldier. They ran off to save the civvies and got gunned down, I managed to get out alive. Barely." I gestured to my cracked armour. I could easily repair it.

"Do you know where the beacon is?" Kaiden asked.

"No clue. Williams should know though." I nodded to her. Williams nodded.

"It should still be at the dig site." Williams pointed down the hill.

"Brookes, we could use your help on this mission." Shepard looked at me.

"Aye. Time for some payback." I pulled my Revenant from my back and held it in my hands. Shepard eyed my gun jealously, but ordered them to get going.

I popped the last Geth with my Revenant and regrouped with Shepard at the dig site. We stood in a square.

"This is the dig site. The beacon was right here. It must have been moved." Ashley scratched her head.

"By who? Our side or the Geth?" Kaiden asked.

"Hard to say. Maybe they moved it to the refugee camp. It's just at the top of this hill, up that ramp." Ashley pointed up the ramp.

"Let's hope any survivors made their way there." Shepard muttered.

'Hoping ain't worth a damn.' I thought but kept neutral.

I'm not sure what I expected when we saw the husks. Maybe I expected them to be much more scary then they actually were. Then again, I'm an immortal so I've seen some shit. I switched my Revenant for my Claymore and blew apart any Husks attempting to hit me. Every time I shot, my arm broke but it just repaired instantly for me to break it again. When I killed my last Husk, I saw that Shepard, Kaiden and Ashley hadn't even got their weapons out yet. I turned to see them staring at me.

"What?" I asked, placing my Claymore on the magnetic clamp just on top of my backside.

"Nothing. Get moving." Shepard ordered though his suspicious gaze remained on me.

 **Sheperd's POV...**

Shepard looked at Captain Nathan Brookes. The New guy they'd picked up had some suspiciously recognisable weapons, namely the Claymore, or Krogan, Shotgun and the Black Widow.

Now Shepard was no scientist, but he was pretty sure that shooting the guns once would snap a human arm like a twig. Yet here Brookes was, killing Husk after Husk with such speed and precision. Also, his arm looked perfectly fine.

Shepard knew that he was going to keep his eye on Brookes.


End file.
